Haven't Met You Yet
by ThisLoveIsHopeless
Summary: Beca knows that the woman of her dreams is out there, she just hasn't met her yet. (Originally by 'isawthebechloesign', the first 5 chapters are written by her wonderful self.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The first 5 chapters of this fic are written by 'isawthebechloesign' on Tumblr. This was one of my favourite Bechloe fics on Tumblr, and when she decided to discontinue the story, asking for someone to take over the writing of this fic, I jumped at the chance. I only hope I can do it justice! So, as I say, Chapters 1-5 aren't mine, but anything after that will be. Enjoy.

* * *

After her roaring twenties, Beca Mitchell moved to San Francisco to start her own radio station. San Francisco was calmer than Los Angeles, making it the perfect place to ride out her career as a radio host. She loved her busy life style, but she couldn't help but feel like something was missing.

More like someone. A wife. Somebody to spend her days with, chase after screeching children with, and most importantly someone to love who would love her in return. She knew time was running out, and she was beginning to loose hope in the venture. All the girls she dated either knew her as DJ Mitchell or just wanted a one night stand. In her youth, Beca admittedly said she didn't want commitment or kids, but oh, how things change with age.

Beca yearned to wake up to a familiar face, to drive her kids to school, to teach them what love meant, unlike her own parents. Beca's parents divorced when she was in junior high, leaving her with questionable ideas of what love was. She strayed away from her parents, developing her own skewed theories of , Beca would find herself sitting on the bench at the park, beaming at the young families playing. She wanted a family. But she hadn't met them yet.

She swiveled in her office chair, tailoring the sound to the song. The song echoed to a close, making Beca bring her headphones to her ears.

"That was Some Nights by Fun. This next song is for my wife. Whoever she is, where ever she is, I don't know. I just haven't met her yet." Beca said somberly, queuing up the Michael Buble song. Jesse burst into the studio, making Beca jump out of her chair.

"My turn!" Jesse said with a child like enthusiasm.

"Go for it." Beca said, heart heavy with sadness.

That afternoon, Beca made the regularly mundane decision to go to the grocery store. Regularly mundane, but not today.

Beca pushed her cart down the isles, scanning the shelves, searching for something unknown. She sighed, throwing cereal haphazardly into her buggie. Her eyes wandered to a little redheaded girl trudging own the isles, tears spilling out of her large blue eyes. Beca smiled gently, kneeling down to the child's level.

"Hey there, are you lost?" Beca cooed, hoping she wouldn't scare away the timid child. The girl simply nodded, stretching out her arms. Beca enveloped the girl in a hug, heart aching for a child of her own.

"What's your name, honey?" She broke away, placing her hands on her knees.

"Taylor." She said shyly.

"And what does your mommy look like?" Beca nodded encouragingly.

"Like a big me." The child giggled tentatively. Beca's heart fluttered at the sound, making her all the more determined to find the little one's mother.

"Well, let's go find her!" Beca smiled, offering her hand to the child. Taylor took it graciously, running her fingers over the tattoo on Beca's wrist with her free hand.

"What's this?" She pressed, rubbing inked skin with speculatively.

"It's a drawing, just on my skin." Beca replied, as if it was a regular answer. She couldn't but smile like a dork at the girl's curious expression.

"Did it hurt?" Taylor furrowed her brow, looking up into the woman's eyes.

"A little." Answered Beca, peering down the isles for her little friend's mother. Beca jumped lightly when she felt Taylor's lips meet her wrist.

"Mommy says that if you kiss booboos, they'll feel better!" Taylor chirped, beaming with pride.

"That is very true." Beca nodded, squeezing her little friend's hand.

Beca saw a woman and a small boy, painstakingly searching for something. The woman was spitting image of Taylor, fiery red hair and icy blue eyes. Beca felt her temperature raise almost immediately, inhaling heavily.

"Is that your mommy?" Beca bent down to the girl's level once more. Taylor nodded enthusiastically, still keeping a firm grip on the DJ's hand. Beca half expected the child to run off, but was pleasantly surprised when she didn't. She scooped up the toddler and plopped her on her hip, walking over to Taylor's mom.

"Delivery." Beca jested, setting Taylor down. Chloe smacked her hand over her mouth, hugging the child to her legs with her free arm.

"Thank you so much. I was so worried!" Chloe ruffled her daughter's hair, smiling at Beca warmly.

"Don't worry about it. I love kids." Beca shoved her hands in her pockets. Something about the woman made her feel exceedingly nervous. She looked into the woman's blue eyes shyly, heart quickening its pace with the contact.

"I'm Chloe," She thrusted out her hand, equally entranced by the small brunette. Taylor and her brother giggled, scampering off down the isle. Her motherly instincts snapped her out of her reverie. "Stay together and stay in this isle!" Chloe shouted out, nervous she would lose them again.

"I'm Beca." Beca smiled, shaking Chloe's hand. Her mind scrambled for things to say, she didn't want to leave the woman just yet. "Taylor's great. You're an amazing mother." She stuttered out, flicking her eyes towards the children.

"Thank you so much." Chloe grinned, "It's been so hard raising her and Kyle on my own." A bells chimed in Beca's head. Beca shook away her premonition,

"How old are they?" She asked shakily, walking beside Chloe.

"Six and four." Chloe affirmed, taking notice to Beca's adorable nervousness.

"They're so beautiful." Beca beamed, a lump forming in her throat. "I want kids so bad." She blurted out, mentally kicking herself as soon as she said it. Chloe sighed happily, heart thudding against her chest. Something about the brunette drove her wild. "They look just like you." Beca said, looking after the children once more.

"Is that a line?" Chloe teased, quirking her brow playfully.

"Only if you're biting." Beca purred. A blush burned furiously in Chloe's cheeks. She ignored the statement, fishing for something else to talk about.

"Taylor really likes you. She's really shy when it comes to strangers." Chloe added, meandering down the aisle beside the kind stranger.

"She's a cutie. She kissed my tattoo because she thought it was a booboo," Beca laughed, remembering the instance. The children tumbled into their mother's legs, making Chloe laugh out loud.

"Whoa, you two!" Chloe picked them up, kissing their cheeks. Beca beamed at the scene in front of her. She grimaced when she saw the gold ring around Chloe's left hand ring finger.

This family wasn't for her. No matter how badly she wanted it to be.

"Listen, I've got to go. It was great to meet you." Beca sighed out, diverting her eyes from Chloe's curious blues.

"Ah," Chloe frowned, watching the brunette walk away. "Can I get your number?" She called out. She regretted sounding so flirty, but she the question was genuine.

"Um, sure." Beca pulled a pen out of her bag, reaching out for Chloe's hand. Chloe shuddered under Beca's gentle touch, coloring her cheeks with embarrassment.

"There." Beca said briefly, returning the pen to her purse.

"Thanks, I'll call you. Maybe we can hang out sometime." Chloe grinned at the woman.

"Yes!" Taylor piped up with wild eyes. Beca laughed lightly, waving goodbye to the small family.

Beca plopped down in the seat of her car, a smile making her cheeks permanently sore. She dialed Jesse's number, eager to tell him about the encounter.

"Hey Jess, you'll never guess what happened." Beca smiled more, rubbing her cheeks.

"What? You sound happy." Jesse said into the phone,

"I think I just met her."

"Met who?"

"Her. The one."

"Well, go get her then!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This chapter was written by 'isawthebechloesign' on Tumblr.

* * *

"Are we ever going to see that nice lady again?" Taylor asked her mother, pulling her comforter over her legs.

"I don't know, baby." Chloe sighed. Taylor closed her eyes as Chloe kissed her forehead.

"I hope we do."

"Me too!" Kyle piped up from the other side of the room. Chloe grinned, making her way to her son's bed. Kyle shrunk under the covers, giggling madly. Chloe wiggled her fingers threateningly, creeping closer to the four year old. Kyle's big blue eyes grew wider and the giggles more frantic.

"Ah!" Chloe pounced on his bed. She ripped the blanket off of his small form, tickling his sides. Kyle squirmed, legs kicking against her stomach. He pushed her shoulders, squealing for mercy. Chloe chuckled hardily, squeezing her son's body against her. She ruffled his unruly hair with the tips of her fingers, bumping her nose against his temple.

"What was her name, mommy?" Taylor called out.

"What was that, Tay?" Chloe sat up.

"What was her name?"

"Beca."

Kyle rose from his bed, rubbing his eyes with tiny fists. Taylor smiled contently at the answer, nuzzling into her pillow.

"Mommy, will you sing for us?" Kyle asked quietly.

"Not tonight, Ky." She sighed. Kyle groaned in protest, hugging his T-Rex plush against his chest.

"I'm sorry, bubby. Mommy's really tired." She frowned, standing up to leave. She tucked his blanket under his legs and kissed him on the cheek.

"Love you guys." Chloe turned on the night light on the way out.

"Love you too." Her children echoed, already slipping into peaceful sleep. She closed the door with a flat palm. She padded off to her bedroom, running a hand through her red hair. She flicked on the lights, inhaling slowly. To this day, her heart still sank when she saw the empty bed. Chloe pulled her hair up into a loose bun, sitting down on the edge off her bed. She unhooked her bra, pulled off the straps through her sleeves, and tossed it aside. She slumped down into her sheets. Her mind played through the day's events.

Woke up, got ready, woke up the kids, took Taylor to school, went to the park with Kyle, had lunch, picked up Taylor, went to the grocery store... She stuck on the grocery store, remembering the warm feeling in the pits of her stomach when she was around Beca. She was almost thankful she lost her child. She shook her head at the thought, laughing lightly.

Chloe didn't like girls... or did she?

Of course, she was married to a man for six years and was very much in love, but she couldn't shake the feelings she got when she saw Beca. Chloe loosened her wedding ring off of her left hand, setting it on her bed side table. Nights like these were the nights she wished he was still here to hold her, instead of just lying here, leaving her to yearn for something she may never have again. She looked down at her hand, glancing at the smeared, inked numbers still written there.

It hadn't even been twelve hours since the scene and Beca was already running laps through Chloe's brain. Something about her eyes and desire for a family made Chloe feel like she needed the woman in her and her children's lives.

What if Beca didn't even like girls, and Chloe was just being weird?

What if Beca was taken?

What if's rolled through the redhead's brain like a slide show. Sharp pain gathered at her temples. She groaned, rubbing the sore areas gingerly. She grabbed her smart phone, squinting through the screen's brightness. She dialed Beca's number hesitantly. The phone rang twice.

Beca adjusted the soundboard silently, thinking about what she always thought about, how incredibly lonely she was. Her phone rang, causing her to jump out of her chair. She snatched up her phone eagerly. She crossed her fingers as she clicked "accept", hoping it was Chloe. She thought of no one else since their run in at the super market earlier that day.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Beca. It's Chloe." Chloe said quietly.

"Oh, hey." Chloe could hear Beca's smile, making her pulse quicken.

"I'm sorry for calling so late. I was half-expecting you to be asleep." Chloe laughed lightly.

"No it's fine, I'm at my radio station right now."

"Oh, cool."

The pair sat in awkward silence for a beat.

"I might be over-stepping some imaginary boundary, because you're probably straight, given you were married and have kids, but would you maybe want to go on a date with me sometime?" Beca blurted out, spinning around in her office chair.

"I don't know what this imaginary boundary might be, but you're definitely not over-stepping anything." Chloe refuted with a smile.

"Right."

"And I'd love to. The kiddies might have to tag along though." Chloe grimaced.

"I don't mind, you know I'm a kid person."

"Yeah, but if this is a date," Chloe emphasized the word 'date' flirtatiously. "It'd be nice to be alone."

"I guess you're right, but if you can't get a baby sitter, it's really fine if they come along." Beca grinned. "So when are you free?"

"Can you tomorrow for lunch?" Chloe asked. "Taylor will be at school and I'll get my friend to watch Kyle."

"Yeah, sure. I'll pick you up. Text me your address, then get some sleep." Beca's cheeks began to hurt from smiling.

"Will do. Bye." Chloe responded.

Beca danced a small victory dance in her chair, texting Jesse immediately after the call.

'Date with her tomorrow, could you maybe take my shift for tomorrow afternoon, pleaaaaaaaaaaasseeee?'

'A date? That's awesome, Beck. Course I will.' Jesse sent back.

Beca grinned at the answer, queuing up the next few tracks.

Chloe set her phone aside. She would call Aubrey and ask her to watch Kyle tomorrow. Kyle got along great with Aubrey's son, Bradley, so hopefully it wouldn't be a problem. Hopefully. She tugged the sheets over her shoulders, glancing at her clock. Ten thirty. Chloe squeezed her eyes shut, trying to clear her head of her nervous excitement. She opened an eye, keeping the other shut when she heard her door open. Kyle and Taylor stood in the doorway looking like puppies soaked by the rain.

"We couldn't sleep." Taylor whined, pouting her bottom lip. Kyle nodded in agreement.

"Well, come here then." Chloe sat up, gesturing for them to join her. The pair jumped up onto the bed, piling onto their mother, and squirming under the covers.

"Guess what?" Chloe grinned.

"What?" Taylor's eyes lit up.

"Mommy's gonna go see Beca tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This chapter is written by 'isawthebechloesign' on Tumblr.

* * *

Beca pulled over the side of the road on her way to Chloe's house. She grabbed her phone, shakily dialing her best friend's number. She needed to hear the man's comforting words. She pinched the bridge of her nose, listening to the phone ring on. She drummed on the steering with her free hand, growing impatient.

"Hey, Beck. Aren't you supposed to be on a date, like right now?"

"Is this real?" Beca stuttered out, "Is this really happening?"

"Yes, Beca. I know you don't think you deserve a chance at happiness, but you do." Jesse said half heartedly. The boy had been in love with Beca since they attended college together almost a decade ago. As they grew closer, Beca became more and more aware of the boy's feelings and shut him down before things got messy. Their relationship was shaken for two or three years until Beca convinced him to partner with her in her musical pursuits. Beca licked her lips, pushing her brunette hair off of her neck.

"I'm freaking thirty two years old. Maybe I'm too old for this dating thing." Beca sighed, slumping down in the driver's seat.

"This is your shot to finally get your happy ending," Jesse grew irritated with Beca's unusual self-doubt.

"I feel so strongly about this, I'm almost positive she's the one." Beca dug her nails into her palm.

"Then what are you doing talking to me?" He laughed lightly, walking into the radio booth. "Turn on the charm and make this girl believe that you're the one for her."

"Thanks, Jess. You always make me feel better. I love you." Beca smiled softly, revving her engine to life.

"Love you too. Let me know how it goes."

Beca tapped the red button on her phone, rejuvenated by Jesse's words of confidence. She turned into a lonely cul de sac, spotting a quaint red brick house. A vibrant flower bed caught Beca's eye. She didn't peg Chloe as the gardening type, but she found it oddly attractive. She killed her engine, sliding the keys out of the ignition. She stepped out of her car, tugging the hem of her shirt. She adjusted the collar on her blazer as she walked up to the house. She pressed the doorbell with her thumb, anxious to see the ginger woman again. The door opened to a green eyed blonde. Beca smiled tensely at the stranger.

"Hey, I'm Beca. Is Chloe here?" She craned her neck to peer inside the house. Kyle ran up to the door, peering at Beca behind Aubrey's legs. Another small boy, almost identical to Kyle, was playing in the back ground.

"Yeah, she's just finishing getting ready. I'm Aubrey." The blonde chirped, extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Aubrey." Beca shook the woman's hand graciously, easing herself through the door way.

"I'm sure you've already met Kyle." Aubrey pushed the child forward gently.

"Briefly." Beca smiled, crouching down to his level. "Hey buddy!" Beca beamed, raising her hand for a high-five. Kyle high-fived the woman shyly, retreating back to his friend. A sly smile tugged at the corner of Beca's lips.

"You're great with kids, have any of your own?" Aubrey questioned, observing the woman's dynamic with the child.

"Unfortunately not." Beca sighed, glancing down at the child.

"I'm sure you'll be a mother soon." Aubrey affirmed with a pageant-like smile.

"Hopefully." Beca cleared her throat, adjusting her blazer once more.

"Chloe hasn't shut up about you." Aubrey added.

"Really?" Beca lit up. Aubrey chuckled at the woman's reaction, nodding affirmation.

Chloe strode out of the bathroom, tossing her wavy red hair over shoulder. She straightened the creases in the skirt, walking around the corner to see Aubrey and Beca. Beca dropped the middle of her sentence at the sight of the other woman. Chloe blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear. Her smile was electric. Beca admired the cute little creases by Chloe's large blue eyes when she smiled. Aubrey watched with an amused expression as the two women stood, beaming at each other. Aubrey cleared her throat, making the pair jump out of their haze.

"Sorry about that." Beca blushed. Chloe smiled and placed a kiss on her son's forehead.

"It was great to meet you." Aubrey said cordially.

"Same to you." Beca smiled, darting her eyes between the blonde and Chloe.

"Be good for Aunty." Chloe said in a baby voice. Kyle nodded with a toothy grin. Chloe ruffled Bradley's hair, smiling her thanks to Aubrey once more.

"Ready?" Beca extended her arm to the woman.

"Yeah." Chloe smiled, intertwining her arm with the DJ's. Kyle waved his mother goodbye as she closed the door behind her.

"Is that mommy's girlfriend?" Bradley implored his mother.

"Maybe." Aubrey smiled down her son. The boys ran off into Kyle's room, yelling about whose turn it was to hide in hide and seek.

Beca opened the passenger's side door, letting Chloe in before returning to the driver's seat.

"Are you always so chivalrous?" Chloe flirted, strapping in.

"Are you always so beautiful?" Beca shot back casually, revving the engine once more.

"Smooth." Chloe acknowledged.

"You do look stunning, by the way." Beca grinned, pulling out of the driveway.

"Thanks. You look quite spiffy yourself."

"Spiffy? I'm pretty sure I haven't heard that word since I was in junior high." Beca scoffed.

"That's just how I roll." Chloe drawled, eliciting an amused giggle from the other woman.

"Where do you want to go? My treat." Beca said, resting her hand on the stick shift.

"I'm fine with anywhere." Chloe hummed blissfully. Her eyes followed Beca's every move, admiring the beautiful specimen in front of her.

"I like your flats." Beca said nonchalantly, stumbling breaking the silence.

"Thanks." Chloe brushed her hair off her ear. "I remembered I was taller than you at the grocery store. I almost wore heels."

"I like that you remember that."

"I like that you like that because I like you." Chloe smiled, looking out the window.

"I like you too, Chloe." Beca flushed pink.

The pair sat in blissful silence while Beca drove through town. She glanced down, catching a glint from the gold wedding ring on Chloe's finger.

"You said you were raising the kids alone, what's with the ring?" Beca questioned. The jewelry piqued her curiosity. Chloe's hesitation to answer the question made her even more worried. She pulled into the lot of her favorite bakery, awaiting Chloe's explanation.

"Um..." Chloe rolled in her lips, fidgeting with said ring. "I wear it in memorial, I guess." She started quietly. "Taylor and Kyle's dad died in Afghanistan shortly after I gave birth to Kyle." Beca's heart jumped in her throat and all she could think to do was grab the woman's hand.

"Oh wow..." Beca exhaled, squeezing the woman's hand. Tears teased the edge of Chloe's blues.

"Sorry, It's just, even after four years..." Chloe started.

"It's fine." Beca interrupted, rubbing her thumb against the back of Chloe's hand.

"But please, don't hold back," Chloe sputtered out, dabbing away her tears. "I don't know if I like girls, to be honest with you. But I can't ignore the feeling I get when I'm around you, Beca. I would very much like to explore whatever this is." She laughed lightly towards the end. Beca's heart fluttered at the sudden confession. She flashed a comforting smile towards Chloe, drawing her hand away to pull the keys out of the ignition.

"I don't know what it is about you, Beca." Chloe rubbed her tears away. "You take my breath away, or something like that." She laughed again. She couldn't believe what she was saying. This girl was basically a complete stranger, and here she was, already crying mess. This was at least fourth date dialogue.

"Glad to hear the feeling isn't unrequited." Beca grinned. "Let's go get lunch." Beca nodded towards the restaurant, getting out to open the door for her date.

"Let's." Chloe returned the smile. She stepped out of the car and grabbed Beca's hand. She intertwined their fingers tentatively. Their hearts beated heavier at the contact.

The pair ordered their lunch and retired to a booth by the window. Beca sipped at her straw, eyes glued to the woman across the way.

"So, Chloe," Beca adjusted in her seat. "Tell me about yourself." Beca set her hand on the table. Chloe took the gesture as an opportunity to rejoin their hands.

"Well," Chloe licked her lips to start. "My last name is Beale, by the way. My maiden name." She clarified. Beca smiled and nodded for her to continue. "I work from home. Aubrey and I started our own business so we wouldn't have to leave the kids home. Aubrey's my best friend. Our husbands were best friends. I was pregnant with Kyle when she was pregnant with her son, Bradley." Chloe ran her fingers along Beca's without a thought. Little did she know, she was quickening the woman's pulse exponentially. Beca cleared her throat, trying to pay attention to what she was saying. "There's not much else. My life revolves around my kids." Chloe shrugged, returning her gaze to Beca's softer blue eyes. "What about you?"

"Well, I run a radio station with my best friend, Jesse. I was deejay in my twenties, DJ Mitchell." Chloe quirked her brow in surprise. She was familiar with the woman's work. Beca shook away the nerves from Chloe's reaction, pushing on. "I left the drinking and partying behind in L.A. and moved to San Francisco to start a radio station." Beca finished.

"Impressive." Chloe intertwined their fingers once more.

"I guess so."

"So, have you always wanted kids?" Chloe pressed, curious to know more about the retired deejay.

"No." Beca drew out the oo's with a chuckle. "But as I've grown older, I've realized how bad I want a family. I haven't dated since college because I became so serious about my work, and the whole settling down concept kind of got lost in translation." Chloe's heart swelled with each word Beca spoke. "I don't know, I'm just eager to find the woman of my dreams and start a family. But I guess I just haven't met her yet." Beca looked into Chloe's eyes.

Blues rested on blues, hands tangled together, completely ignoring their food.

"This is all moving so fast," Beca exhaled, tucking her hair behind her hair.

"It does that, when it's so right." Chloe winked.

"I guess so."

Chloe glanced at her phone. The time read two thirty. It had already been two hours? It felt like seconds since they sat down. Aubrey texted Chloe in that instance.

'Hey, are you going to pick up Taylor?' Chloe withdrew her hand from Beca's to text back. Beca felt her heart sink at the loss of contact.

'Do you mind?'

'No. You owe me.'

'I love youuu? :D'

'Something like that.' Chloe smiled at her phone, thanking God for her awesome best friend.

The pair withdrew to the park, develing deeper into each other's personal lives as they walked along the path. Beca talked about her aspirations for having a family, Chloe told tales of her children's antics. Beca couldn't help but feel like she'd known the woman for forever. Holding her hand gave her a new found confidence to explore her feelings for Chloe. The sunset in a gradient of red and purple, setting a romantic scene. Chloe groaned, brain returning to what was happening at home.

"Time goes by too damn fast." Chloe laughed. "I should probably get home, the kids are probably driving Aubrey up the wall."

"No problem." Beca grinned.

Beca pulled into Chloe's driveway once more. Chloe opened the door to see Aubrey swamp with giggling children. Chloe glanced at Beca with a look that said 'What did I say?'. Beca laughed lightly, joining Chloe to peel the children away. Taylor hugged Beca's legs excitedly, asking her countless questions. Chloe scolded Taylor for her curiosity.

"Go get ready for bed, you two." Chloe stated to her children. They both groaned, stomping off to the bedroom.

"They are too cute." Beca watched them march away.

"They're crazy!" Aubrey piped up, pulling Bradley up onto her hip.

"They're just showing you how much they love you." Chloe jested. Taylor rushed out of their bedroom in her pj's. She tugged at her mom's shirt, whispering a question in her ear.

"I don't think Beca wants to," Chloe shook her head.

"Wants to what?" Beca asked curiously, smiling at the little girl.

"Sing us a lullaby." Taylor announced shyly.

"Sure, I will." Beca nodded. Chloe raised a brow, pleasantly surprised at Beca's willingness. Aubrey jutted out her bottom lip, watching the trio walk into the kids' room.

"You guys ready?"

"Yes!" Kyle shouted excitedly, tucking himself into bed with his sister. Chloe watched from a distance, heart aching from Beca's adorable motherly sweetness. The children squirmed into each other, excited to hear their mother's friend sing. Beca took a seat at the edge of Taylor's bed. Beca started singing her favorite Disney song quietly.

"Look at me,  
You may think you see,  
Who I really am,  
But you'll never know me,  
Every day,  
It's as if I play a part..." Beca grinned at the children's bobbing heads and batting eyelashes. Chloe brought her hand to her mouth, cheeks aching from smiling so hard. Her heart thudded against her rib cage, as if it were demanding to be in Beca's hands. Beca finished up the song, garnering a look of approval from Chloe. The women exited the bedroom. Beca headed towards the door to leave, surprised when Chloe joined her outside. Chloe shut the door behind her, turning to face the shorter woman.

"You were incredible. I had no idea you could sing." Chloe beamed, grabbing Beca's hands.

"Thanks. I dabble." Beca winked.

"Goodnight, Beca. I hope I'll see you very very soon. Like tomorrow soon." Chloe hinted.

"You should come by the radio station tomorrow." Beca suggested, smiling at her date's enthusiasm.

"Will do." Chloe retreated inside, watching Beca get in her car.

Beca danced to herself in the driver's seat before dialing Jesse's number.

"How'd it go?" Jesse answered.

"Amazing." Beca sighed.

"Oh gosh, you've got it bad, Mitchell."

"Yeah..." Beca slumped down in the drivers' seat, a seemingly permanent smile etched on her face.

Chloe squealed as she shut the door behind her, running over to her best friend. She jumped on the couch, holding her legs to her chest.

"Someone's happy!" Aubrey laughed at her friend's giggly behavior.

"She's it, Aubrey." Chloe grinned into her knees.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This chapter is written by 'isawthebechloesign' on Tumblr.

* * *

"What do you mean, she's it?" Aubrey questioned, sliding to the edge of the couch. Chloe hugged her legs, cheeks aching from her seemingly non-stop smiling.

"Like, the one." Chloe pressed.

"You really think so?" Aubrey sighed out, confused by the redhead's sudden state of love sickness.

"Yeah, Aubrey." Chloe took offense to the blonde's actions. She knew Aubrey wasn't one for Chloe finding some one knew. Aubrey herself was still trying to get over the loss of her husband's best friend. She took Chloe's infatuation with the new stranger as disrespect to Chloe's late husband.

"I know you think I'm disrespecting Shawn." Chloe said quietly, reading Aubrey's thoughts like a book. Aubrey opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off. "Just because I'm looking into establishing a new relationship, with a girl none the less," Chloe blushed at the thought. "Doesn't mean that I'm not sad about his passing still." Chloe stood up to walk into the kitchen. She opened the cabinet to pour herself a glass of wine.

"Okay..." Aubrey submitted, rising to join her best friend. "But if this girl hurts you, I have full entitlement to kick her ass." She jabbed a threatening finger into Chloe's collar bone. Chloe laughed, rubbing the area with a pained expression.

"She's not gonna hurt me, Bree." Chloe reassured, handing her a glass of the dark liquid. "She's perfect." Aubrey rolled her eyes at the sentiment, earning herself a punch in the shoulder.

"Ow!" She shrieked, returning the punch. The two came down from their violent laughter and collapsed on the couch.

"Since when did you decide to go all lezzy on me?" Aubrey perplexed, sipping the alcohol graciously.

"Excuse you?" Chloe said, amused by Aubrey's bold question.

"You know, you're all into chicks now." Aubrey wiggled a brow suggestively.

"One chick." Chloe glowed.

"Gross."

Beca rubbed her thumbs against the screen of her phone. She fought texting Chloe all night. She hadn't slept for hours. Every time she built up enough gusto to start a text, her voice of reason butted in with a series of ridiculous questions. She groaned, flopping over on her left side.

"She's probably asleep right now." She growled, pushing her palms against her eyes. She buried her face in her comforter, squeezing her eyes shut. Her mind wouldn't slow down long enough to find sleep. All she could think of was the tiny nuances of Chloe that made her heart ache. Her huge blue eyes. The way she tossed her hair over her shoulder. The way her fingers felt in between hers. Beca exhaled deeply, unaware of the smile that plastered her face. She couldn't wait for the next day. Chloe was supposed to come to the station.

Chloe lay awake in bed, fingers laced and resting on her stomach. Her eyes darted over her phone sitting idly on the bed side table. She toyed with the thought of texting Beca. She shook the thoughts away with a chuckle,

"She's probably asleep right now." She rolled to her right side, staring at her phone. She worried her bottom lip with her teeth, taking the device with timid fingers. She unlocked her phone, thumbs ghosting the keyboard. Her phone buzzed in her hands, making her jump. She squealed when she saw who it was from.

'Couldn't sleep.' She smiles at the sub text. She texted her. Beca thought of her, late at night, just as she was thinking of her. Her heart swelled at the assumptions.

'Was just thinking about you.' Chloe typed back happily. She held her phone against her chest, blissfully waiting for the woman's reply.

'You stole my line.'

'You took over my brain, so it's fair.'

'I suppose so. Excited to see you tomorrow.'

'Me too.' The conversation floated on innocently. Chloe became increasingly sad at the pace Beca was texting back. Her phone buzzed her in hands. Beca's name flashed on the screen. Chloe accepted the call with a smile.

"Hey you, couldn't get enough of me?" Chloe teased, squeezing a fistful of sheets with her free hand.

"Can't help myself." Beca said huskily. She was beyond exhausted, but there was nothing she wanted more than to talk to this woman right now.

"Good."

Beca smiled at this. The pair sat in comfortable silence, perfectly content with listening to each other's breathing.

"I like you a lot." Beca said quietly. The sleepiness in Beca's voice made it low and husky, reducing Chloe to a girl puddle.

"I like you too."

"It'd be cool if you were here, you know. So I wouldn't have to just pretend."

Chloe could hear Beca smiling.

"Maybe someday I will be." Chloe murmured flirtatiously.

"Hopefully."

"Yeah." Chloe sighed, nuzzling her face into her pillow.

Beca propped her feet up on the desk, drowning her thoughts in the beat exuding from her headphones. She glanced at the clock. Nine in the morning. Chloe said she was coming by around twelve with a surprise, and Beca couldn't wait to see her again. She wrapped her headphone chord around her index finger, selecting a few more tracks to play. She stood, meandering about the inside of the booth. She thumbed through the dusty records and CD's, attempting to sooth her impatience.

Time dragged on. Beca replayed the same day dream over and over in her head, pacifying her busy mind. She ran through all the possible scenarios of what could happen later that day, smiling to herself as she did so. Beca's favorite track blasted through the speakers in the booth. She nodded approval to herself, dancing around the office.

Chloe walked in moments before and was currently admiring the smaller woman as she danced. She smacked her hand against her mouth to stop from laughing. The sound made Beca's attention snap towards the door. Beca blushed furiously, pushing her hair back in pitiful attempt to look casual.

"Hey there, tiny dancer." Chloe teased, setting down a large, brown bag on the desk.

"Hey yourself." Beca grabbed at the back, peering inside at its contents. She made a sound of approval at the sight of the greasy, fast food. Chloe sat down in Beca's office chair, gazing at the small DJ. Beca saw this out of the corner of her eye, a harsh blush rising to her cheeks once more. She was never nervous around girls. Ever. But Chloe made everything different. Chloe made everything feel new.

Beca turned to face Chloe, pressing her back against the edge of the desk. The two beamed at each other for a while. Beca found that she learned the most about Chloe when they weren't talking. Chloe turned the chair around in a circle, closing her eyes and listening to the music echo through the booth. She patted her knees playfully, curling her finger at Beca. Beca sat down on Chloe's lap, crossing her legs.

"This is nice." Beca said quietly, rubbing her palm against her own knee.

"Yeah, but you know what would be nicer?" Chloe grinned.

"What?" Beca widened her eyes playfully, bumping her nose against Chloe's teasingly.

"Dance with me." Chloe bored into Beca's blue eyes. The pair rose, melting into each other. They swayed to the melancholy ballad that was playing, completely absorbed in each other.

"Taylor's at school," Beca pieced together, "Where is Kyle?" She asked worriedly, hugging Chloe's shoulder.

"He's at the park with Aubrey and Bradley." She pressed her lips to the crown of Beca's head.

"You know you don't always have to lay him on her. You could always bring him with you. You know I don't mind." Beca offered, pulling back to look at Chloe's face.

"I know, I just wanted to be alone with you today." Chloe whispered. Her tone was huskier than she intended, but she was quietly glad it was.

"Oh." Beca said quietly, noticing the woman's proximity. Chloe drew closer, settling her hands on the shorter woman's hips. The two dared each other to make the first move, tempting each other with gentle touches.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?" Beca giggled.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This chapter is written by 'isawthebechloesign' on Tumblr.

* * *

"Not quite." Chloe grinned at Beca's pouty face, taking a seat in the deejay's chair.

"You're an evil woman." sighed Beca, leaning on the edge of the desk. Her eyes wandered down to the ginger's left hand. She snatched up Chloe's hand with unintentional enthusiasm.

Beca shifted in attempts to keep casual. "You're not wearing your ring?" she implored cautiously.

"Nope."

She looked at the redhead haired woman somberly. Another smile curled the edges Chloe's lips.

"What?"

"You're beautiful." Beca mumbled out, not breaking her admiring stare.

"Oh please," Chloe swatted away.

"Chloe Beale, listen to me." Beca scolded the woman for her humility.

"You have to be one of the strongest women I know, with your kids and what happened to your husband," Beca fumbled to get the words out, her brain scrambling for the perfect thing to say. She grabbed hold of Chloe's hand, slipping her fingers into the absences. "And I'd be honoured if you'd let me have you as my girlfriend." she finished off, pleased with her statement. She ran over what she's said in her head, contorting her face when she realized how dumb she must've sounded.

Chloe didn't say a word, making Beca particularly uneasy. Chloe bolted close in a blur, grabbing at Beca's face, mashing their lips together.

"Yes," She whispers against Beca's lips. Beca nudged another kiss against Chloe's pouted lips gratefully.

"Let's get you home."

"One more kiss."

"Sounds good."

"Mmm." Chloe hummed, closing the gap between her and her new girlfriend once more.

Beca opened the front door of Chloe's house only to be immediately ensnared by the hands of happy children. Beca scooped up Kyle in one hand, ruffling Taylor's hair with her other.

"How are my favourite kiddos?" She beamed, hugging them closer. This all was so new for Beca, but she didn't want to waste a second of it.

"Good!" Taylor squealed, tightening her vice on Beca's legs. Aubrey appeared from the kids' room, little Bradley in toe. She pulled Chloe aside with a jerk of her hand.

"Hey Chloe, do you wanna take the kids out for ice cream?" She hushed her voice.

"Yeah, sure, I'll bring Beca. They'll love it." Chloe clapped excitedly.

"What about Beca?" Beca piped up from the living room when she heard her name.

"We're taking the kids on a field trip." Chloe grinned at the kids, folding her hands maniacally. The children squeaked and ran off into the play room, followed by Chloe and her wiggling fingers.

"Actually, Beca, I'd like if you stayed." Aubrey said matter-of-factly, flashing a tense smile at the deejay.

"Oh, okay." Beca said stiffly, averting her eyes from Aubrey's unwavering gaze.

Chloe rushed back into the living room with an armful of squirming kids.

"Ready to go?" She chirped brightly at Beca.

"Why don't you go ahead? I'm gonna hang back with Aubrey." Beca ran a shaky hand through her tresses.

"Oh." Chloe said, looking like a kicked puppy. Taylor and Kyle mirrored her expression briefly.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her and send her your way when I'm done." said Aubrey, peeking over Beca's shoulder. Beca stood rigid in the proximity, smiling uncomfortably to dismiss her unease.

"Alright," Chloe patted the kids' backs. "Let's go."

"Do I get to go?" Bradley hugged his mother's legs.

"Of course." Aubrey pressed a kiss into his fluffy blonde hair. "Have fun." she called out as the herd left. Fidgeting with her engagement ring, she sat down on the couch, patting the seat adjacent to invite Beca over. Beca sat tentatively, watching Aubrey's every move with nervous blue eyes.

"So I heard you finally warmed up to me," Beca smirked flippantly, folding her sweaty palms.

"When I was intoxicated, don't get too excited," Aubrey said flatly. "And I want you to stop seeing Chloe." She looked up into the radio host's eyes.

"Excuse me?" Beca scooted herself farther on the couch cushion. She sat with her tailbone resting on the edge, her shoulders slumped forward, her hands laced in her lap.

"You heard me, DJ Mitchell." Aubrey said with a coy blush. Beca bunched her brows at the blonde's reaction.

"You don't remember, do you?" Aubrey questioned, amused by Beca's confusion. "Don't worry, it took me a while too."

"What?" asked the dj.

"You slept with me." Aubrey said thickly, watching Beca's face for recollection. Beca slapped her hand over her mouth, teeth gnashing on the inside of her cheek.

"You're lying," Beca stood, shoving an accusing finger in the woman's face. "You just want me to stay away from her."

"Why would I lie?" Aubrey said with stark innocence, gesturing to herself. "October 12th, 2007, I attended a DJ Mitchell concert with a backstage pass. The infamous DJ took me home that night and fucked me." Aubrey stated sharply, satisfied with Beca's reaction. "You were so drunk," she laughed to herself. "You probably don't remember a thing!"

Beca sat in silence. She remembered all right. How could she forget? How did she not realize this sooner? She smacked her forehead with her palm, gritting her teeth in disgust and anger. One tiny little night and of course, it had to be with the woman of her dream's best friend. Cursing under her breath, she rose slowly to leave. Her knuckles were white and eyes were red.

The door to the station slammed shut, causing Jesse to nearly jump out of his skin.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Jesse ripped off his earphones, shooting up straight from the chair. His angered expression softened the second he saw the girl's face. Beca stood there, lip wedged in her teeth, tears streaming down her florid cheeks. He furrowed his brows sympathetically, silently asking for an explanation.

"Chloe's best friend, I slept with her a few years back, and now she's holding it against me like a knife to my throat." Beca said calmly, summoning the power to maintain her shaky composure.

"Oh man..." Jesse sighed, enveloping his friend in a massive bear hug. She toyed with the strings of his hoodie idly, sogging his jacket up with an onslaught of tears.

"I don't know what to do." Beca warbled, pushing her face into Jesse's chest. He rubbed soothing circles on her back, willing himself not to cry.

"Of all things, this is what comes to bite you in the ass..." Jesse muttered, voice cracking under the emerging tears. He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed a kiss into Beca's soft brown hair slowly. "God damn it." He breathed to himself, looking down into Beca's darkened blue eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Any chapter from here onward is written by yours truly! Hopefully I can do this story justice! :)

* * *

"Hey, this is Beca, I can't answer right now, but leave me an anonymous dirty message and I'm bound to call you back."

"Hi, Beca, it's Chloe again. You're starting to worry me now. Did Aubrey say something to you after I left with the kids? Call me back, please."

Beca stared at her phone through tear-blurred vision as Chloe's name flashed on the screen for the fourth time that afternoon. "Becs, you're gonna have to talk to her eventually. You can't hide forever."

"What am I supposed to say to her, Jess? 'Oh, hey, Chloe, I'm quite possibly in love with you but unfortunately, your best friend is blackmailing me so we can't be together.' Yeah, I'm sure that'd go down well."

"Would it be that awful if you just told her the truth? You didn't even know her when it happened."

"I can't tell her that, it'd kill her. I'd rather just break it off and hurt myself than tell her the truth and hurt her."

"Breaking it off is going to hurt her too, Becs." Beca sighed in defeat, glancing down at her phone as Chloe's name once again flashed across the screen. Before she could object, Jesse grabbed her phone, sliding his thumb across the screen and lifting it to his ear. "Beca Mitchell's phone, Jesse speaking. How can I help?"

"Oh, um, hi, it's Chloe, uh, Chloe Beale. Is Beca there?"

"She's actually in the booth right now; can I get her to call you back?"

"Um, sure. Is she okay?"

"She's awesome, as far as I can tell. Do you want me to give her a message?"

"No, it's okay, could you just make sure she calls me as soon as she's done? I need to talk to her, it's important."

"Will do. And Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"She really likes you, don't let her go."

"I don't plan on it." With that, Jesse hung up the phone, narrowly avoiding the USB drive that Beca threw at his head.

"Jesse!"

"What? At least she'll stop calling now!"

"Why would you say 'don't let her go', when you know that's exactly what I have to do to her?" Beca practically screamed across the booth, her eyes once again filling with tears.

"Because maybe if she fights for you long enough, you'll realise you can fix this by just telling her the truth!" Jesse stood, approaching where Beca stood and tentatively placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Becs, but I haven't seen you this happy in a long time, and I'm not letting you throw it away because you're scared. You have to fight, Beca, please. You deserve to be happy."

"I just don't know what to do, Jess," Beca sighed dejectedly, her voice catching in her throat as she began to cry. "What do I do?"

"I wish I knew, Becs, I really wish I knew." Allowing herself to once again fall into Jesse's embrace, Beca sobbed against his chest, her head full of thoughts of the beautiful redhead who she had no choice but to hurt.

* * *

Chloe paced her living room, willing herself not to call Beca again. It'd been over three hours since Jesse had promised to have Beca call her, but she still hadn't, and Chloe didn't know how much longer she could resist picking up the phone again. Hearing a noise to her left, Chloe turned to see Taylor stood in the living room doorway, her favourite pink rabbit clutched to her chest. "Hey, baby, you should be asleep."

"I can't sleep, Mommy."

Chloe sat down on the couch, gesturing for Taylor to join her, "Come here, Tay, I think Mommy could use a hug right now, too." She laughed slightly as the little redhead all but ran towards where Chloe sat and launched herself onto her lap.

"Why're you sad, Mommy?"

"I'm not now that I've had a hug from my favourite little girl." Chloe smiled down at the six-year-old, realising she did, in fact, feel marginally better. Taylor cuddled closer against her chest, sighing drowsily.

"Is Beca your girlfriend?" she asked quietly as she drifted towards sleep.

"I don't know, bub, maybe," Chloe replied, though she wasn't entirely sure herself.

"She should be; I like her."

"Me too, Tay, me too." After a minute or so of silence, Chloe felt the little girl relax completely against her, asleep. As she lay stood at the doorway of her children's bedroom, watching them sleep, Chloe could help but wish that being with Beca was as simple as Taylor thought, but of course it wasn't. She should have known, really, that this couldn't be simple, especially not with two kids in the picture. Beca said she wanted kids, but maybe she'd realised that it was all too much and that's why she'd bolted. Chloe couldn't blame her for that; it was a lot to take on. But even though it was a lot to take on, that still didn't justify the way Beca had just left and ignored all of her calls. No, that was unfair, and she was determined to find out why.

Falling back down onto the couch, Chloe picked up her phone, almost throwing it across the room when Beca's name flashed up on the screen. With shaky hands, she lifted the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

"Uh, hi, Chloe, it's Beca."

"Hi."

The silence hung in the air for a second before Beca spoke again, "I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier."

"What's going on, Beca? One minute you were asking me to be your girlfriend, and the next, you wouldn't return my phone calls. I don't understand."

"I'm really sorry, Chloe. I don't know if I can do this."

"Do what?" Chloe's voice caught in her throat; she willed herself not to cry, but her eyes betrayed her, spilling over with tears.

"This. Us. I don't think I can do it."

"You can't do that. You can't just do this over the phone." Chloe hated herself for how small her voice sounded, but she had to know what was going on.

"I, uh, Chloe, I don't know what to say."

"Look, can you just come over so we can talk?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Chlo." Beca felt tears building behind her own eyes, knowing that if she saw Chloe, she wouldn't be able to lie to her.

"Please?"

Her resolve cracked; Chloe sounded so small, so hurt. She knew she had to at least try and fix this.

"Okay, I'll come over. I'll be there soon." Beca hung up, walking towards the bathroom to wipe away her tear-stained makeup. She could do this. She just had to stay strong.


	7. Chapter 7

"I slept with Aubrey." In hindsight, Beca probably should have seen the slap coming.

* * *

As soon as Chloe opened the front door, it was clear that she'd been crying, probably since Beca's phone call. "Come in, but be quiet, the kids are asleep."

"I don't know if I should stay, Chlo."

"Beca, you're not leaving 'til you explain to me what's going on. Come in." Beca sighed in defeat, slumping her shoulders as she crossed the threshold and dropped almost immediately onto the couch. "This isn't a good idea, I really think it'd be better if you just let me walk away."

"I can't just let you walk out of my life, not after the past few days. I can't and I won't, Beca." Chloe joined Beca on the couch, but the distance she left between the two of them made Beca feel suddenly cold. "I just need to know what's changed since yesterday, Bec. Did I do something? Is it the kids?"

"No, you didn't do anything! And I love Taylor and Kyle, you know that."

"Then what is it, Beca? Because I'm wracking my brains here and the only conclusion I can come up with is that there's something seriously wrong with me."

"I slept with Aubrey." Yep, she definitely should have seen the slap coming.

"You're lying. You're lying, Beca."

"It was before I met you, Chloe, long before I met you."

"Then why are you telling me this?" Chloe surprised herself with how calm she was being; well, except for the slap.

"Chlo, if I'm honest, I didn't even remember. It was back when I was on tour and she was at one of the shows, I was a completely different person back then, not the person that I want to be now."

"Then why are you telling me now? Did something happen between the two of you yesterday?"

"No, no, of course not! I didn't remember until she told me yesterday, but she told me that I had to stay away from you, or she'd tell you. I figured it was better to hurt myself by staying away than to hurt you by letting her tell you."

"If you didn't remember, maybe she was lying. I know she doesn't like that I've moved on so fast from Shaun; maybe she was just trying to protect me."

"No, Chlo. I wish that was true, but I know that she was telling the truth. As soon as she said it, I knew she was." Beca brought her eyes to meet Chloe's for the first time since she'd started talking. "I'm so sorry, Chloe." Tears filled her eyes, but Chloe made no attempts to comfort her.

"So, what? We're over because of this? Do you have feelings for her?"

"What? Of course not, Chloe! It was so long ago, and I was such a different person then. I have feelings for you."

"Then why does this have to be the end of us?"

"You mean, you still want to be with me?" The faintest glimmer of hope was evident in Beca's voice, but she still looked doubtful.

"It was before you met me, right? And it doesn't mean anything?"

"It means nothing, Chlo."

"Then it doesn't change anything; I can't expect you to have predicted any of this, so I don't think we should let it change anything between us."

"Are you sure?"

"Certain." Chloe leaned forward tentatively, closing the gap between them and placing her lips against the brunette's. "Don't scare me like that again, okay?"

"I won't, I promise." Beca once again leaned into Chloe, revelling in the feeling of the lips that she'd thought she might never get to kiss again. _It was going to be okay._

* * *

"You slept with Beca?"

"Hi, Chloe, how are you?"

"Aubrey, this isn't a joke. You slept with Beca, and not only did you keep it from me, but you tried to blackmail her!"

"Chlo, listen…"

"No, you listen, Aubrey," Chloe almost shouted down the line, but managed to contain her voice to little above an irate whisper, careful not to wake Beca from where she was asleep on the couch. "I don't care that you slept with her; like I said to Beca, it was a long time ago and neither of you knew what effect it could have on the future. However, I do care that you're supposed to be my best friend, and instead of coming to me about this, you lied to my face about it - and what's worse, you tried to use it against her. I told you how much she means to me, Bree, I don't understand how you could do this."

"Because, I know what she's capable of, okay? We slept together and she threw me to the side like a piece of trash! That's what she did, she was DJ Mitchell – I don't believe that that's suddenly changed! I don't want her to do to you what she did to me, Chloe, I care too much about you." Chloe felt her anger building, even as she heard the defeated tone in her best friend's voice.

"I don't care what she did to you, Aubrey. She was a successful DJ and you were a one night stand – that's completely different from what we have and you know it."

"I just don't think she's changed, Chloe."

"You're jealous, Bree. You're jealous and you're bitter and you wanted to hurt her because she hurt you." She was shouting now, all thoughts of her sleeping company gone. "Well, it's tough, because I want to be with her. And nothing that you say or do is going to change that, so you're just going to have to deal with it!" As she slammed her thumb against the end-call button, Chloe became acutely aware of a sniffling sound behind her, and turned to be greeted with the sight of Beca; Kyle on her hip and Taylor clinging to her leg.

"Why're you angry at Aunt Aubrey, mommy?" Taylor said between hiccups of tears as the redhead leaned down to scoop the small child into her arms.

"We just had a little fight, baby, it'll be okay. I'm sorry for waking you guys," she finished, running a hand through Kyle's hair.

"Come on, kiddies, let's get you back to bed," Beca beamed at the two children, clearly trying to detract attention from the tears threatening to spill from Chloe's eyes, "I'll even sing to you, if you'd like." Beca caught Taylor's hand as Chloe placed her down and walked with the two smiling children back to their bedroom, their mom following close behind them.

"Mommy, will you sing too?" Beca turned to look at her expectantly, clearly echoing Kyle's question.

"Okay, okay, since you twisted my arm," she sighed dramatically, sitting down on the edge of Taylor's bed as Beca perched on Kyle's. "What're we singing?"

"I've got one I think you guys will like, and I know your mom will too." Beca grinned, looking at the kids then across to Chloe as she begin to sing, Chloe joining in after less than a second, the two in perfect harmony.

**"A whole new world,**

**_Every turn a surprise,_**

**With new horizons to pursue,**

**_Every moment red-letter,_**

**I'll chase them anywhere,**

**There's time to spare,**

**Let me share this whole new world with you." **

As they finished, each stared intently into the other's eyes, the moment only broken by squeals of excitement from Taylor and Kyle. "Mommy, you're like the real princess Jasmin!" Taylor beamed, her eyes wide.

"Does that mean that Beca's Aladdin?" Kyle asked, an innocent smile on his face.

"Sure, bub, Beca can be Aladdin," Chloe said softly, looking across to where Beca sat, "It's time for sleep now though." She stood, placing a kiss first on Kyle's, then Taylor's foreheads, "goodnight guys, I love you."

"Love you too, Mommy!" they echoed, Taylor adding "goodnight Beca," as the brunette stood to walk towards the door.

"Night, little dudes. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

As Chloe shut the door behind them, the pair walked back out into the living room, Chloe wrapping her arms around Beca's waist as she stood behind her and placed her chin on her shoulder.

"Mmm, I should go, Chlo, it's late."

"You could stay. I mean, if you want?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Chloe nodded into Beca's shoulder, tightening her grip on her waist. "I love the way you are with them."

"I like it too, they make me feel needed."

"I need you, too." Beca turned in Chloe's embrace, reaching up slightly to kiss her.

"Do you want to talk about what happened with Aubrey?"

"Not right now. I know we'll probably have to, but right now, I just want to be with you."

"That sounds perfect." Chloe released her arms from around her girlfriend's waist, interlocking their fingers and pulling her gently towards her bedroom. They lay side by side, neither bothering to change out of the sweatpants that they both wore, both completely exhausted from the day's events.

"I really thought I was going to lose you for a second there."

"If you still want me, I'm all yours, Chlo," Beca replied, leaning across to kiss the redhead before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer. "Now, we should probably sleep, even with all the drama tonight, I bet the munchkins will still be up super early."

"Did you just refer to my children as munchkins?"

"I sure did. Problem?"

"None," Chloe smiled, cuddling into Beca's side. She knew there were things to talk about, problems to solve, obstacles to manoeuvre, but right now, nothing else mattered. Nothing but Beca.


End file.
